Half-Blood Heiress
by Eby Mikaelson
Summary: Hermione Granger is raised in the same way as her father - without real love. When she attends Hogwarts she quickly becomes popular in her house and the others. However she isn't who she seems to be. Can her 'friends' help her and really become her friends or will she choose a path into darkness? And what about the fact that no one - including herself - knows about her past?


**Half-Blood Heiress **

This story will mainly be about Hermione and how she would be if she grew up in a different environment with a complete different family! Hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_20 September 2012_

Wool's orphanage in London could proudly say that it was the biggest and best orphanage and school in England. The buildings were clean, the gardens were neat, the orphans and students healthy, and the education and care-taking was with uttermost importance taken care of.

Most said it was the perfect place for those who lost their parents or for those who went to school. But they - the ones that didn't live at the orphanage - only saw it from the outside. They only saw the good grades the children got and how well they behaved.

Truthfully, the place wasn't the best for the ones who lived there. All the orphans had their own tasks that they had to complete before or after school or in the weekends.

From cooking to cleaning and from waxing to gardening. They were the ones that mostly took care of the orphanage leaving the care of the school to the adults. Punishment wasn't something that didn't happen much. Mostly just with a ruler across the fingers and sometimes a serious beating but it was rare that an orphan was so badly treated that he or she couldn't go to school for a couple of days or worse. But teachers weren't surprised when an orphan couldn't come to school, they didn't say anything about it though some even thought it was a good way to learn them behave.

Professor Katura Wendy 'Kat' Cole was one of the only people who didn't agree with those methods. She was the English docent and wasn't unhappy about not working at a higher position at all. She was the daughter of Mrs Amanda Cole and Mr Roberto Cole who owned the orphanage and school.

As the only child to her parents she had to fulfill their wishes in taking over when they would pass away, keeping her where she was. Not that she wanted to leave, she didn't want to leave the children behind with some of the other adults. She loved all her students and orphans.

Some of those children came to her to learn other languages, mainly Spanish or French. One of the children was an exception. The girl loved to learn more then anything and Kat happily obligated in helping her with that. She did that since the girl had been 9.

Hermione - that was the girl's name - was her favorite student. She didn't favour her in class though, she never did that, but Hermione didn't need any favouring. The girl only got perfect grades in every class and was the perfect student a teacher could wish for, especially if you compared them to some other students.

Kat spend lots of her free time with Hermione, mainly teaching her things she didn't know already. But she had a suspicious that the girl was like her. A witch. While her father was a half-blood wizard and her mother a pure-blood witch she was a half-blood witch like her father.

No one knew who Hermione's parents were and that made it harder for her to know if she was witch or not. But Kat suspected that one of her parents was at least a half-blood.

When Hermione had been brought in at the orphanage she had a letter with her and some belongings. Two of those things made her suspect the girl of having a witch or wizard as a parent. Those belongings were Gringott keys and muggles couldn't come there so it would be logically if her parent or parents were magically.

Hermione had show some magical abilities. She had changed her hair and eye colour after a month and only a Metamorpmagus could do that, making it most likely that she had a Metamorpmagus as an ancestor but that didn't mean that she was a witch. It had been records that some muggles had this extraordinary ability. Kat had to perform a glamour charm to hide the changes from accidental happening when there were muggles around and only her parents knew of it.

Apart from that Hermione hadn't shown anything out of the ordinary for muggles. And Kat couldn't ask if she had ever done or noticed something before.

Kat was happy that she would finally know if Hermione was a witch or not. Yesterday had been the girl's birthday and because she had no parents someone from Hogwarts or the Ministry would bring the letter. Tht depended if a teacher had time or not.

A sharp knock sounded through her office and Kat looked up expectant. "Come in." She called out and the door opened revealing a familiar man - her old schoolfriend Markus Mortis.

Markus Mortis had been in the same year and they had been both in Ravenclaw. They had been friend since their second year but didn't held much contact after school.

"Katura, has been a while," Markus greeted her enthusiast. "Hadn't expected to see me, hu?" He said grinning.

"You don't come unexpected." Kat replied smoothly before standing up. She gave him a quick hug with a smile.

He didn't look surprised by this piece of information. "You suspected your student to be a witch?" Markus questioned curiously.

Kat nodded. "The girl displayed to be a Metamorpmagus when she was an infant and has two Gringott keys in her possession when she arrived." She explained.

This time Markus looked surprised. "Merlin! Didn't expect that at all. She may be able to pay for Hogwarts herself than!" He replied excited.

"We'll see." Markus nodded in acceptance and he opened the door of her office, dramatically bowing. Kat giggled at his antics.

"So, Miss Cole. Wanna help with telling Miss Granger about the Wizarding world?" He said in a half-mocking way.

Kat let out a laugh. "As long I can go with you and Hermione to Diagon Alley."

"That's only fair," He nodded. "But do you know the kid good?"

She gave him a sincere smile. "She's like a sister or maybe even a daughter to me. I know her since she came here."

Markus pulled Kat in a side hug "You're gonna miss her when she goes to Hogwarts." He stated and she nodded limply.

He draped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "She'll have a good time there, I'm sure of it." He smiled softly at her.

"I wasn't the most popular student." Kat pointed out and Markus laughed again. After a moment she laughed with him.

"First years are always the hardest and you know it." Markus said and Kat had to agree with him. He mumbled something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like "_You would beat them up if they were mean anyway."_

They stayed silent for the rest of the trip and Markus let go of Kat's shoulder when they had reached room 27.

"This is her room." Kat said and Markus motioned her to open the door.

Kat knocked softly before opening the door. She walked in with Markus following close behind her. She saw Hermione sitting on her bed with a Latin book in her hands.

The room itself wasn't that big. It was perfectly clean and had gray walls. A bed with tidy covers was placed in the far left corner. A desk and chair were placed in the far right corner with a view over the garden out of a small window. On the left side by the door stood a wardrobe and on the right side a bookcase with a lot of different books. All in all the room didn't look personalized expect for the books and a couple of belongings on the desk and in the window frame.

Hermione looked up and smiled politely when she saw Markus. "Good day, Miss Cole," She greeted. "Can I ask who this is?" She asked before standing up and laying her book on her desk.

"Good day, Hermione. I want you to meet Markus Mortis, he is here to inform you about something." She said mysteriously.

Markus smiled brightly and walked towards Hermione, holding out his hand.

"Markus Mortis." He introduced himself when she shook his hand.

"Hermione Granger," She said politely. "Miss Cole said you're here to inform me about something?"

"Ah, yes. Maybe its better if you sit down" He said before glancing at Kat.

Hermione sat down on the chair and Kat and Markus sat down on her bed. Hermione curiously watched Kat trow nervous looks at her and Markus.

"Have you ever noticed things that other kids can't do but you can, Hermione?" Markus asked now completely serious.

"I'm sorry but you've to be more specific, Mr Mortis." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes slightly. It went unnoticed, though.

"Things that aren't really possible." Markus pushed a little.

"You mean like telekinesis?" The girl questioned not letting anything on. "Or transforming things at will?"

"Can you do those things, Hermione?" Kat asked and Hermione gave her a small smile.

"I can morph my appearance at will. I can move things without touching them. Things like that, yes. I presume you two can do those things too."

"We can do those things too but morphing at will, we can't. It something genetic and we don't have those genes," Markus explained. "All what we can do is called magic." He said smiling again.

"I had so my suspicion. And I understand that you couldn't tell me, Miss Cole," Hermione said. "I didn't tell you because, well, it could've been weird and you couldn't tell me because its forbidden. Am I correct?" Hermione questioned curiously and Kat let out a relieved breath.

Kat had been afraid that Hermione would be angry at her for letting her in the dark for all those years. She was lucky that the girl was so smart and thought so rational otherwise it couldn't - wouldn't - have ended well.

"That's correct," Markus confirmed and pulled a letter out of his pocket. He hesitated a second before giving it to Hermione. "This letter will explain more about why I'm here."

Hermione inquisitively opened the letter and read on the first page:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Turning to the second page she read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winger cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Hermione looked up from the letter with a smile. "There is a school for learning magic," She said enthusiast before looking at Kat. "And I can go there?"

Both Kat and Markus nodded. "You still have to wait almost a whole year but you can go if you want." Markus explained grinning at the girl's enthusiasm.

Suddenly Hermione frowned. "But how can I pay this, Mr Mortis? I don't have a lot of money on my own." She said sadly.

Markus and Kat looked at each other for a second before Kat nodded at him.

He cleared his throat. "Miss Cole told me you're in possession of two keys?" He half-asked half-told her.

She frowned again and nodded before turning to the desk and grabbing a dark green and silver fancy-looking box from the corner of the desk. She opened it and grabbed the two keys out of it completely disregarding the rest of the content.

She held the keys out to him. "You mean those, Mr Mortis?" She asked a little confused.

Markus eyes widened at the sight and for a second looked like he wanted to grab them out of her hand but he quickly controlled himself. Only Hermione noticed, though, she didn't let him know that she had.

"Yes, indeed. Those may be your way into Hogwarts and if not than you still get to go to school there." He said a little too eager.

Hermione face brightened. "You mean I can go even if I don't have enough money?" She asked hopeful, holding the keys close to her body.

Kat smiled and she and Markus nodded.

"Of course you can! But you first have to get your equipments." Kat explained and Hermione nodded eagerly.

"Where can I get my equipments?" Hermione asked enthusiast.

Kat and Markus looked at each other and grinned.

"Diagon Alley, of course."

* * *

Thats it for the prologue. If you all want to me to continue than Hermione will go to Diagon Alley next and Gringott with those two mysterious keys! Anyway, I'm currently reading the books and will follow the storyline (from the movie or the book) that will fit in the best in my story! If anyone has ideas, well, I haven't thought about every moment yet so feel free to tell your ideas! I may not use it or maybe I do but it can always help me come up with the way for how the story should go.


End file.
